narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Zyriusz/Brudnopis 2
|Zdjęcie=Naruto-2-.jpg; Po Przeskoku Naruto Uzumaki.jpg; Przed Przeskokiem |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Naruto Uzumaki |Kanji=うずまきナルト |Rōmaji=Uzumaki Naruto |Inne nazwy= , , , , |Polski=Adam Pluciński |Japoński=Junko Takeuchi |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strona 30-36Drugi Databook, strona 28-35Trzeci Databook, strona 24-32 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=10 Października |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-16 |Wzrost część 1=147,5 cm |Wzrost część 2=166 cm |Waga część 1=40,6 kg |Waga część 2=50,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Genin |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Kurama, Mędrzec |Chakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru~~Wrodzona |Rejestracja Ninja=012607 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Góra Myōboku |Drużyna=Drużyna Kakashiego, Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke, Jedenastka Konohy~Anime, Skład Ośmiu Osób, Drużyna Pierwsza~Anime |Klan=Klan Uzumaki |Rodzice=Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki |Rodzina=Menma (film)~Odpowiednik, Jiraiya~Ojciec Chrzestny |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film |Angielski=Maile Flanagan, Stephanie Sheh~Seksowna Technika, Cindy Robinson~Seksowna Technika~odcinki 53-55 |Nazwa=Naruto Uzumaki |Jutsu=Bijū Rasengan~Manga,Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi, Bunshin Taiatari, Fūton: Rasengan, Fūton: Rasenshuriken, Fūton: Gama Teppō~Anime, Fūton: Gamayudan~Anime, Fūton: Gamayu Endan~Anime, Gufū Suika no Jutsu, Hāremu no Jutsu, Katon: Gamayu Endan~Anime, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Kawazu Kumite, Kawazu Tataki, Konbi Henge, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu~Manga, Mini-Rasenshuriken, Negative Emotions Sensing~Manga, New Sexy Technique, Nine-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar, Ōdama Rasen Tairengan~Manga, Ōdama Rasengan, Oiroke no Jutsu, Pachinko no Jutsu~Anime, Rasen Chō Tarengan~Manga, Rasengan, Rasenkyūgan~Manga, Rasenrangan~Manga, Senjutsu: Rasenrengan, Sennen Goroshi, Sennin Mōdo, Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan~Manga, Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan~Manga, Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan, Shihōhappō Shuriken, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Torii Seal, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan, Uzumaki no Jin~Anime, Wakusei Rasengan~Manga |Narzędzia=Fūma Shuriken, Ukryty Mechanizm Kunai, Skalpel~Anime, Zwój Pieczęci, Zwój Przywoływania Cienistego Klona }} — tytułowy bohater i główny protagonista serii: Naruto. Jest geninem z Konohagakure, członkiem Drużyny Kakashiego, a także trzecim i obecnym jinchūriki Kuramy, Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa. Wygląd thumb|Naruto Część I (z prawej) i Naruto Część II (z lewej). Jak stwierdził Jiraiya, Naruto wykazuje uderzające podobieństwo do ojca, posiadając jego niebieskie oczy i kolczaste, blond włosy. Od matki, Naruto odziedziczył kształt oczu i twarzy. Jednak najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą Naruto sa jego wąsiki, przekazane mu przez demona uwięzionego w jego matce w chwili jego urodzenia. Cechą, która była regularnie wspominana, i prowadziła do łatwego rozgniewana było posiadanie bardzo niskiego wzrostu jak na swój wiek. Podczas części I, był jedną z najniższych osób w czasie ukończenia akademii, ustępując tylko Hinacie Hyudze. Po upływie czasu, miał znaczące przyspieszenie wzrostu, które było widoczne dla wszystkich, „karłowacąc” kunoichi w swojej grupie wiekowej. thumb|left|Naruto noszący strój Mędrca, a także trzymający Zwój Przywoływania. W części I, strój Naruto to kombinezon, w kolorach pomarańczowo-niebieskim w górnej części barków, a także wokół pasa, oraz czerwony wir na plecach. Ponadto nosi biały kołnierz, pomarańczowe spodnie, niebieskie sandały i również niebieski ochraniacz na czoło, który dał mu Iruka po ukończeniu Akademii Ninja. W części II, strój Naruto ulega modyfikacji, po rozerwaniu na strzępy pierwotnego, podczas treningu z Jiraiyą. Strój zachowuje kolor pomarańczowy, zostaje także kołnierz i czerwony wir, tylko kolor niebieski na kurtce zmienia się w czarny, a kolor rozciąga się od górnej części barków do rękawów. Ochraniacz na czoło również uległ zmianie, gdzie niebieska bandana zmienia się na czarną, podobnie jak z sandałami. Podczas swojej walki z Painem, Naruto posiadał na krótko czerwony płaszcz, który był kombinacją stroju jego ojca oraz mistrza. Osobowość thumb|Pokój Naruto. Ze względu na wielką samotność jaką doznał w dzieciństwie, Naruto opracował pragnienie zauważenia i uznania. W tym celu, Naruto ciągle robił jakieś wybryki w pobliżu Wioski, a nawet mówił, że będzie starać się o tytuł Hokage. Nawet po ukończeniu akademii Naruto jeszcze był zdecydowany, aby zostać uznanym, ale dzięki coraz silniejszym więzom z innymi osobami, jego powody dla których chciał otrzymać tytuł Hokage znacznie się zmieniają, mniej dążąc do uznania, a więcej trenować i stawać się silniejszym, by chronić swój dom i bliskich mu ludzi. Jak zauważył Madara Uchiha, Naruto jest gorącym wyznawcą Woli Ognia, porównując go do swego dawnego rywala. Niepowstrzymana determinacja wpływa na życie wokół niego, a nawet wrogów, dotkniętych jego empatią. Zarówno Kakashi, jak i Temari odnieśli się do niesamowitej charyzmy Naruto jako „mocy wyjątkowej”, który pozwala mu zmienić poglądy świata u innych osób. Najbardziej widoczną cechą, która charakteryzuje Naruto jest nadpobudliwość. Jest żywiołowy, niecierpliwy, impulsywny i nieuważny. Według Kakashiego, Naruto dowiaduje się wszystkiego przez swoje ciało. Jest stosunkowo prosty i naiwny, wolno rozumie zasady lub sytuację, a często wymaga zbyt uproszczonej analogi, aby wyjaśnienie pomogło mu zrozumieć. Ogółem, Naruto odpowiada najlepiej konkurencji i posiada wysoki stopień zaufania do siebie, głośno ogłaszając, że będzie mistrzem w dowolnej technice, której nauczy się w ułamku zwykłego czasu, choć nie zawaha się poprosić o pomoc jeśli jej potrzebuje. Naruto ma również wiele innych różnych cech. Odziedziczył wyrażenie „Dattebayo!” (だってよば!) po matce, Kushinie Uzumaki, która mówiła „(da) ttebane” („(だ) ってばね”), gdy była podniecona lub zdenerwowana. Ma również dziecinne dziwactwo trzymania swoich pieniędzy w grubym portfelu o kształcie zielonej żaby, która uczuciowo nazywa „Gama-chan”. Jest także bardzo zuchwały i rzadko zwraca uwagę na formalności i społeczną klasyfikację. Zjada prawie wyłącznie ramen i jest częstym klientem w Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Jest także trochę zboczony, co wydaje się być wiadomym przez Sakurę, oraz Irukę, i staje się nim jeszcze bardziej po spotkaniu Jiraiyi. Uśmiecha się prawie stale, gdyż w dzieciństwie, na jego twarzy było widać tylko smutek i samotne życie. Ci, którzy są najbliżej niego są w stanie rozpoznać, kiedy jego uśmiech nie jest prawdziwy. thumb|left|Naruto obiecuje Sakurze, że sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem. Jednak, jeśli ktoś jest w tarapatach, i sytuacja tego wymaga, Naruto staje się niezwykle poważny, za wszelką cenę chcąc mu pomóc. Najczęściej jest to widoczne w serii, podczas swojej interakcji z kolegami z zespołu, Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno. Sasuke traktuje jak swojego brata i całą drugą część stara się sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy, pomimo jego gotowości do ucieczki z wioski. Uzumaki od dawna się podkochuje w Sakurze i zrobi dla niej wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby uczynić ja szczęśliwą, nawet kosztem własnego szczęścia. Sai uważa, że to poświęcenie jest punktu kulminacyjnym jego miłości. Sai zauważa również, że chęć uczynienia Sakury szczęśliwą i chęć sprowadzenia Sasuke do domu są źródłem wewnętrznego bólu Naruto. Po stracie swojego mentora Jiraiyi, rozmawia z własnym ojcem, na temat zabójcy Sannina i jednocześnie byłego ucznia, Nagato. Naruto zrozumiał wielką wadę zemsty, i zdobył jeszcze większe chęci do uratowanie najlepszego przyjaciela. Okazyje się jednak, że Naruto staje się coraz bardziej zdesperowany w celu ocalenia przyjaciela, będąc skłonnym do przyjęcia wszystkich ciosów Shinobich oraz upadnięciem na kolana przed Raikage i błagania go o przebaczenie dla Sasuke, z powodu swoich zbrodni. Ponadto Madara poucza go na temat powodów nienawiści Sasuke i ogłasza Sakurze, że nigdy nie odpuści sobie swojego zadania, gdyż teraz naprawdę go rozumie, i chce go uratować nie tylko z powodu obietnicy dokonanej Sakurze, ale także dla siebie. Jednak po pouczeniu przez Saia, że reszta jego towarzyszy ma na celu zabicie Sasuke, i że nikt w wiosce nie chce go przyjąć ponownie, Naruto najwyraźniej dostał ataku hiperwentylacji, z powodu silnych konfliktów, które zostały mu przedstawione. Kiedy jednak spotkał się znowu z Sasuke, Naruto zrozumiał przestępstwa przyjaciela, i nie chciał zabrać go z powrotem do wioski, lub też go zabić, a znaleźć trzecie rozwiązanie. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że obaj są rzeczywiście przeznaczeni do pojedynku między sobą, co Madara przewidział, a gdy tak się stanie, ponieważ on i Sasuke są najlepszymi ninja, najprawdopodobniej umrą. Naruto jest w pełni przygotowany do przyjęcia na siebie nienawiści Sasuke, i jest, w pewien sposób, jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie straciła nadziei w niego. Jednak, podobnie jak reszta Konohy, Naruto ostatecznie zrezygnował z sprowadzenia Sasuke z powrotem jako obywatela wioski, wierząc, że słowa nie będą już miały żadnego wpływu na umożliwienie im zrozumienia siebie nawzajem, godząc się tym samym z walki (i potencjalnym zabijaniem) Sasuke w celu ochrony Konohy. Aby zapobiec swojej śmierci, przed walką z Sasuke, Naruto zaczął trenować kontrolowanie mocy Dziewięciu Ogonów, mówiąc, że nie może już uciekać od bycia jinchūriki i przygotowując to jutsu. thumb|Rozejm miedzy Naruto, a Kuramą. Naruto również wykazał głęboką miłość do swoich rodziców. Kiedy poznał swojego ojca i dowiedział się, że to właśnie on zapieczętował w nim demona, był bardzo zły na niego, jednak radość i duma, że jest synem Czwartego Hokage bardziej przemawiała przez niego. Tak samo było, gdy poznał swoją matkę, łzy zaczęły mu się lać z oczów. Po dowiedzeniu się historii o zakochaniu się w sobie rodziców oraz o tym, co się stało podczas ataku bestii na Konohę, Naruto zrozumiał, że nie może winić swoich rodziców za to, że nie było ich przy nim przez całe jego życie i zaczął być dumny, że ma takich rodziców. Gdy Czwarty Raikage skrytykował Minato, że nie był w stanie pokonać Dziewięcio-Ogoniatego, Naruto pamiętając co powiedziała mu jego matka o miłości i wierzę w syna Minato, gniewnie odrzucił obrazę swojego ojca i powiedzał, że go wcale nie znał, ponieważ nie zawiódłby swojej wioski. Naruto wyjaśnił Czwartemu Raikage także, że śmierć rodziców zaraz po jego urodzeniu, uczyniła go silniejszym. W przeciwieństwie do innych jinchūriki, Naruto podchodzi do swojego demona starannie i próbuję z nim nawiązać rozejm. Widząc współpracę B i jego bestii, przyznał, że Son Gokū mógłby pozazdrościć jemu. Jego słowa mogłyby zaszokować inne ogoniaste bestię, które są przyzwyczajone do braku intencji ich posiadacza. Niedawne nieporozumienie między Naruto, a Kuramą zaczyna stopniowo zanikać, a Naruto zdobywa nowego towarzysza walki. Od początku Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, co za tym idzie, po Inwazji Paina, Naruto często myślał co musi zrobić, aby na świecie mógł zapanować pokój. Stanowiło to jego „obowiązek” i „ciężar” oraz jak zlikwidować "ból" i "nienawiść". Chciał sam to osiągnąć, jednak Itachi przypomniał mu, że idąc w tą stronę oddala się do przyjaciół, a staje powoli Madarą. Mroczny Naruto thumb|left|Mroczny Naruto. Po tym jak Killer B odmówił treningu Naruto, Uzumaki i Motoi skierowali się wraz z Yamato do Wodospadu Prawdy, miejscu gdzie Killer Bee szkolił się w celu kontroli nad Ośmioogoniastym Gigantycznym Bawołem. Polecił Naruto medytować przy wodospadzie i zamknąć oczy. Wkrótce potem, Mroczny Naruto (闇 ナルト, Yami Naruto) pojawił się przed oczami Naruto, mówiąc o tym, jak szybko ludzie z Konohy zmienili swoje ideały względem Naruto i zaczęli wysysać z niego to, co dawało siłę Mrocznemu Naruto. Ciemna Strona powiedziała, że przejaw nienawiści, który istniał w sercu Naruto, powodował, że Kyuubi lubił go bardziej i zawołał, że to on jest prawdziwym Naruto, a drugi jest zwykłym oszustem. Zaczęli walczyć, ale po chwili Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj mają te same techniki, umiejętności oraz taktykę. Wynikiem ich walki był remis i Naruto wspomina, że jeśli nadal tak będzie się działo, to nigdy nie wygra tego pojedynku, więc budzi i opowiada Yamato oraz Motoiemu co się stało. Motoi powiedział mu, że musi on pokonać swoją ciemność, aby nauczyć się kontrolować moc dziewięciu ogonów. Pojawia się ponownie przed Naruto, gdy ten powraca do wodospadu. Zamiast walczyć, Naruto w umyśle pokazuje mu zdjęcie z jego autografem, który nie był w stanie dać shinobim Konohy. To rozzłościło ciemność Naruto, mówiąc mu, że ci ludzie byli częścią tej samej wioski, która traktowała go jak wyrzutka i bardzo cierpiał z ich powodu, mówiąc mu, że nie należy im ufać. Jednak Naruto stwierdził, że wierzy w wioskę, ponieważ jest ona dla niego bardzo ważna. Ale co równie ważne było, że musiał mieć wiarę w siebie, iż będzie miał tyle siły, aby wywiązać się z zaufania okazanego przez mieszkańców wioski, względem niego. Oświadczenie Naruto zaczyna osłabiać swoją ciemność, zmuszając go zapytać, co było powodem istnienia niego przez tyle czasu. Naruto stwierdził, że jest naprawdę nim i podziękował swojemu mroku, który pobiegł na niego i próbował zaatakować. Uzumaki jednak go przytula, i mówi, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Puszczając własną złość w swoją przeszłość, Mroczny Naruto zmienia swoje oczy na normalne i uwierzył w słowa Naruto, znikając w jego podświadomości. Później, gdy Naruto wszedł ponownie do swojej podświadomości, Kyuubi wyraził zdziwienie, gdyż nie może wyczuć jakiejkolwiek nienawiści w Naruto, i pyta go, gdzie jest "prawdziwy on" na co odpowiedział, że stoi przed nim. Gry wideo Tworzenie i koncepcja Podczas tworzenia Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto uwzględnić szereg cech charaktery, aby stał się idealnym bohaterem: bezpośredni sposób myślenia, złośliwe strony, oraz wielu atrybutów posiadanych przez Son Goku z serii Dragon Ball. Zrobił też z Naruto osobę, która zachwouje się "prosto i głupio", ponieważ autor nie lubi inteligentnych bohaterów. Naruto sam nie jest wzorowany na nikim, jest postrzegany jako dzieciak, z czymś z ciemnej strony, jak wynika z jego trudnej przeszłości. Mimo to, zawsze jest pozytywny, co go czyni wyjątkowym w oczach Kishimoto. thumb|Pierwszy Naruto, jakiego Kishimoto narysował. Szafa Naruto jest oparta na odzieży Kishimoto jaką nosił, gdy był młodszy, zgodnie z Kishimoto, za pomocą wcześniej istniejących projektów, zrobił Naruto unikanlego, by go bardzo wyróżniać. Pomarańczowe zabarwienie jego stroju jest używane do Naruto jako "pop", z niebieskim często wykorzystywantym do uzupełnienia pomarańczowego. Ponieważ Naruto jest związane z spiralami, wzory wirowe zostały włączone do jego stroju. W pierwszych ilustracjach Naruto miał na sobie buty, ale Kishimoto zastąpił je sandałami, gdyż lubi rysunki z palcami. Gogle, które Naruto również nosił zostały zastąpione przez ochraniacz na czoło, ponieważ było zbyt czasochłonnym zajęciem rysowanie okularów. Kishimoto powiedział, że czuje się zadowolony, że jego postać ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Redaktor Shonen Jump w USA dodał, że Kishimoto daje do zrozumienia, że może mieć cechy charakteru doprowadzające do odwołania się do zachodniej publiczności. Kishimoto powiedział, że identyfikuje się z Naruto najbardziej ze wszystkich bohaterów Naruto. W japońskiej wersji Naruto, Naruto często kończy swoje zdanie z uzupełnieniem „-ttebayo” (co daje podobny efekt do zakończenia zdanie „wiesz?„). Kishimoto chciał dać Naruto dziecięcę hasło i „Dattebayo”, które przyszło mu do głowy. To uzupełniło charakter Naruto, i służyło jako słowny tic, który pokazywał z niego dzieciaka. Na początku angielskiego anime, dubbing zastępuje „Dattebayo” i „-ttebayo” na wyrażenie „Believe it!” („uwierz w to!”) w celu odzwierciedlenia wpływu, jak również dopasować postać do ruchów ustami. Ciekawostki * Spirale i wirowane modele są powracającym tematem w Naruto, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do samego charakteru Naruto Uzumakiego. Słowo/nazwa „Naruto” może oznaczać „wir”, a także nazwę siekanych plasterków kamaboko z różowym wyglądem wiru, która jest używana jako posypka do ramen, ulubionego dania Naruto. Nazwisko „Uzumaki” to gra słów , ponieważ odnosi się do trójwymiarowej spirali, jak wir lub kłębowisko. „Uzumaki” może także oznaczać „wir” w odniesieniu do , nazwanych od miasta Naruto. Ponadto spirala była wykorzystywana jako symbol Uzushiogakure w Kraju Wiru, wioski, z której pochodziła matka Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. * 10 października — urodziny Naruto — były Dniem Zdrowia i Sportu w Japonii, gdy postać została stworzona. Święto było jednak przeniesione na drugi poniedziałek października w 1999 roku. * W jednym z wywiadów Masashi Kishimoto przyznał że jego dzieciństwo było nieco podobne do szkolnych lat, jakie przedstawił w życiu Naruto. * Naruto konsekwentnie znalazł się w pierwszej dwójce (pierwsze miejsce dwukrotnie) w ciągu pierwszych pięciu oficjalnych sondaży popularności postaci Shōnen Jump. W szóstej ankiecie postaci był jednak na czwartym miejscu. Według sondażu 3. Databooka postaci, który sumuje wszystkie głosy z sześciu pierwszych sondaży, Naruto zajął drugie miejsce. W najnowszej ankiecie Naruto odzyskał status i wrócił na pierwsze. * Naruto jest jedną z czterech postaci, które zawsze pozostawały w pierwszej dziesiątce każdej ankiety popularności. * Mimo, że jest głównym bohaterem, Naruto miał szereg długich nieobecności, czasem dziesięć lub więcej rozdziałów. W omake’ach Naruto: Shippūden czasami zostaje zrobione odwołanie do tego, żartując, że Naruto nie jest głównym bohaterem własnego show. *W Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 i Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, grach wideo, Naruto wykonuje techniki Uwolnienia Ognia, choć nie jest to jego typ natury. ** W Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Chronicles Blade może on ponadto wykorzystywać Uwolnienie Wody, Ziemi, a także Błyskawicy, choć jest prawdopodobne, że pozwalają mu na to zwoje dołączone do jego ubrania. *Matka Naruto była przezywana „Czerwonokrwiste Habanero” podczas gdy ojciec był znany jako „Żółty Błysk”. Naruto wyprowadził samowystylizowany tytuł „Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy” odnosząc się do faktu, że kolor pomarańczowy jest mieszaniną czerwonego i żółtego. * Według databooków Naruto: ** Hobby Naruto to płatanie figli i podlewanie roślin. ** Naruto chce walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą i Trzecim Hokage oraz z członkami Akatsuki. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Naruto jest ramen Ichiraku oraz zupa z czerwonej fasoli. Nie lubi natomiast jeść świeżych warzyw. ** Naruto ukonczył 16 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 7 rangi D, 1 rangi C, 2 rangi B, 6 rangi A, 1 rangi S. ** Ulubionym zdaniem Naruto jest „Poproszę dużą porcję ramen z miso i wieprzowiną!” (味噌チャーシュー大盛り, miso chāshū ōmori).